


KittyWang

by J_hoe3



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Jackson, Cat/Human Hybrids, Got7 appears for like...a second, Hybrid JacksonWang, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Mark Tuan, cat!Jackson, jark, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9356924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_hoe3/pseuds/J_hoe3
Summary: Jackson gets cursed by an old woman! the only way to help his...situation..is shameless Markson smut.My Tumblr: @hoe-with-morals





	

Jackson and Mark were walking down the street near the JYP building after practice. It was a nice night after all and they had decided to go out to grab some food. They walked arm in arm to the nearest food joint. 

"Hyuuunnnnggggggg, let's go to the park please," Jackson whined while tugging on Mark's sleeve. Reluctantly, Mark agreed to it and they began to stroll to the park between their dorm and JYP. Tonight was the night Mark thought to himself. He was going to confess his feelings for Jackson.

As they arrived to the park they received a call from their manager saying they had taken the rest of the group home for the night. Since they were already halfway there they decided to just walk when they wanted to go home. 

They say near a large tree on a bench quietly. Right as Mark was about to say his true feelings and elder, homeless looking woman approached them. "Excuse me sirs, would you happen to have some spare change? You see it's very cold and I would like some good yet I have no money," she told them.

The two men looked at each other and shook their heads, they had spent all their spare money when they had eaten. "We're sorry ma'am but we don't have any spare change or anything," Jackson said kindly to her. A scowl set on her face as she looked at the two men. "You're rich boys I can tell, I just asked for some money. So if you would please, give. me. Money".

  The two boys looked at her before standing and excusing themselves to quickly leave. The woman gripped Jackson's arm painfully tight before telling him he would regret it. Jackson yanked his arm free and the two men began to run to their dorms. 

When they got to the front door they were wheezing trying to catch their breaths. Upon entering they noticed all the members but Bams was asleep so they quietly got ready for bed. Mark couldn't help but notice how out out and loopy Jackson was before he slowly faded to sleep.

~~~ Mark ~~~

The next morning was the start of their week off of schedules so Mark got to sleep in. When he woke up to screaming from his bunk mate though it was not so pleasant. He quickly shot out of bed to kneel next to Jackson who was on the floor holding his head with tears streaming down his face.

The other members ran into the room in a panic as Mark tried to get Jackson to hold still. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" Jaebum yelled as him and Jiyoung tired to help Mark. Mark could respond due to the sudden stillness of Jackson. He was still whimpering but he had stopped screaming. 

After about fifteen minutes of calming down the younger blonde Mark got him to move from his stiff position on the floor. Once he uncovered his hands from upon his head Bam, Jinyoung, and Youngjae let out an audible shriek. 

Upon Jackson's head perched two fluffy white cat ears. Jackson reached into his sweatpants and pulled out and even fluffier white tail with a blackish brown tip. Looking into the younger's eyes he noticed that the colour had changed also. Now his eyes were a striking yellow with bluish hues. 

"I-I think t-that s-s-something is w-wrong hyung," Jackson said while slurring his words due to four sharp canines. Jackson was brought to his bed with the help of Jaebum and Mark so he could sit after he tried to get up. Keyword, tried. The rest of the members went about their business after giving Jackson a loving hug and peck. Only Mark and Jaebum were left in the room. “Mark

Right when Mark was about to leave Jackson grabbed into his arm tightly. "P-please stay Markie," yellow eyes pleaded with the older man. Not being able to say no he laid next to the smaller man. Jackson snuggled into Mark's warmth and sighed. "What, what if I stay this way forever Mark? I'll ruin this group. I'll have to leave Mark and be alone forever again. I'm so scared Mark, I'm so fucking s-scared," Jackson began to shake in Mark's arms. As the tears started to spill over Jackson's face Mark quickly started soothing him.

"Jacks, come on, you know that's not true. We'll find something to do we'll figure something out okay? We all love and need you Jacks", Mark was in turmoil about what he was gonna say next, " I love you Jacks, I always have baby. I need you, I'll never leave you."

Jackson's heart nearly stops beating altogether when he hears the love of his life confess his feelings. "Y-y-you love m-me?" Jackson asks him while sniffling. Mark kisses the top of his forehead lovingly and gives a small yes. Jackson scares himself and Mark when he purrs at the care in Mark's voice. The rumble sends shivers down Mark's spine. "Jackson, baby, don't do that," when Mark says that Jackson's mischievous smile before he started doing it again. 

 "Hyunnngggg, why not I think it's cute don't you think?" He says while rubbing up against Mark. As if something snapped Jackson pushed away from the older male sputtering. "FUCK Mark I am so sorry. I don't, I don't know what's happening in just really I dunno I feel hot all the sudden I'm so sorry", Jackson says while trying to get up. All the sudden Jackson finds himself under the older man. Mark leans in close while settling between Jackson's legs. The heat of their two bodies almost is too much. 

"Listen here kitten," Jackson's breath hitches as Mark leans closer, "you're going to have too show Daddy how to do that again". Jackson all but moans at the dominance coming off his hyung. "Y-yes D-daddy," Jackson stutters at the grip of Mark's hand on his wrists pinned to his side. "That's a good boy, my baby kitten" Mark says in a deep voice. Jackson moans breathily when Mark trails his hand up the youngers thick thigh. On instinct Jackson’s throat rumbles when Mark’s hand lightly grips his manhood. Mark’s free hand grabs a nearby disregarded leather belt on the floor. He brings it back up and ties it around Jackson’s beautifully pale throat. 

Taking a moment to admire the kitten’s beauty, Mark smirks at how fucked out he looks. “My dear dear kitten, you look so fucked out and Daddy has barely touched you yet”, the older smirks. Jackson purrs and his tails flickers rapidly at the dirty words his daddy is saying to him. “D-daddy please, it’s too hot. It, it hurts please Daddy,” Jackson begs. Mark smiles widely now, his sharp canines make Jackson even harder with want. 

Mark moves his hand to grip the soft locks behind two fluffy white ears. Jackson’s eyes are blown wide as he looks at the older wantonly. “My beautiful kitten, wanna suck Daddy’s cock”, Mark asks while moving the leash like collar around Jackson’s neck so that he’s kneeling in front of the older male. Wanting to be a good boy for his Daddy, Jackson starts purring while moving down Mark's strong but toned body. The younger purrs as Mark's hands in his locks tugs him down until his face is right in front his erection. "Get to work baby kitten, Daddy doesn't like being teased", Mark says as he watches Jackson quickly unbutton his pants. 

As soon as Mark's pants and boxers are off, Jackson starts licking at his erection hungrily.  His Daddy is well endowed, he's long and thick, his top is already leaking delicious looking precum. Once Jackson takes Mark all the way into his mouth he moans at the way he's so close to cumming from just blowing the older male. 

"Baby, Kitten, let Daddy fuck your throat yeah?", Mark says while pulling his kitten off to look at him. Jackson's eyes are blow wide, a golden ring barely visible because his lust filled pupils. A string of saliva connects Jackson to his cock. Mark can't say that he's not the most beautiful, sexy creature he's ever seen. Without waiting a second Mark pushes his kitten flat on his back and kneels above his kittens chest. "Please Daddy", Jackson mewls. That Mark chuckles at his eagerness. 

Mark quickly puts his erection back into the hot cavern that is Jackson's mouth before he starts thrusting in and out. Tears are forming in the corners of Jackson's eyes as he feels over pleasures by just getting face fucked by Mark. Jackson pushes Mark's hips away for a moment before looking up to meet his confused gaze. "D-daddy, I d-don't have a-a gag reflex", he says innocently. Mark groans loudly before thrusting into his mouth once again and all the way into his tight throat. 

He gets an idea and pauses while still inside the younger’s throat. "Jackson, can you still purr?", he asks. Jackson nods and starts purring roughly. Mark almost cums right then and there. He pulls out and shoves his cock into his mouth so deep he can see it in his kittens throat. That makes Jackson cum so hard he screams around Mark's cock. His throat tightening to the point where it sends the older man over the edge also. 

Jackson swallows his cum down happily while licking his salty lips and his eyes start drooping. As soon as Mark has his kitten all cleaned up he climbs into bed behind the younger and wraps his arms around him protectively. " I love you Jackson, I really do", Mark breathes into his lovers black hair. " I love you too Mark" Jackson says. The kitten cuddles further into his chest before they both fall into a deep sleep while Mark petting Jackson's ears softly.

Once again, Mark wakes up to screaming. He jumps out of bed to find Jackson in front of the mirror without ears or a tail but instead with bleach blonde/white hair. Looks like the make-up noonas won’t be too happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudo or comment   
> holla at me on Tumblr:   
> @hoe-with-morals


End file.
